Good Night Kiss
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Kris itu memang jahil. Bukannya langsung menggendong Kekasihnya ke kamar untuk tidur, malah mencium dulu bibir Kekasihnya yang sedang asyik tidur. Benar-benar.../KrisTao, Pedho!Kris, Kid!Tao/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Good Night Kiss**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

 **-Huang Zi Tao**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Yaoi FanFic! Pair: KrisTao, Kris!Pedho, Tao!Kid, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari pengalaman pribadi. Waktu itu Shi ketiduran pas lagi belajar PKN. Emang gak suka sih, karena tentang hukum2 yg belibet2, gtu~ u,u Nah, pas lagi enak tdr, dibangunin sama sodara. Dan Shi disuruh pindah ke kamar. Hope U like it! Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kris menengok ruang tamu keluarga Huang sembari meminum kopi hitamnya. Rumah kekasihnya ini sedang kosong, orang tua kekasihnya menitipkan anak tunggalnya itu pada Kris.

Kris menghampiri salah satu kursi yang membelakanginya, kekasihnya duduk di sana dari 1 jam yang lalu. Dan Kris hampir saja mematung melihat wajah imut kekasih kecilnya tengah tertidur pulas di sana. Ah, Tao menginjak kelas 6 semester 2, makanya ia sangat sibuk, sedang Kris sudah bekerja. Ah, tenang saja. Orang tua mereka sudah merestui hubungan mereka.

Kris duduk pada lengan kursi. Memperhatikan wajah manis nan cantik kekasih kecilnya. Kris mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya yang agak tirus, lalu menatap bibir menggoda itu penuh nafsu.

Kris tidak ada niat. Sungguh! Ia tidak ada niat! Tapi, jangan salahkan dia jika sekarang bibirnya sudah bergerak-gerak di atas bibir kucing kekasihnya. Sayangnya, meski Kris sudah menjauhkan dirinya, sang kekasih masih tak bergerak. Dengkuran halus masih terdengar mengalun dengan nyaman. Jadi Kris berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya karena kekasihnya itu sedang belajar tadi. Lihatlah, banyak buku berantakan yang terbuka. Dipangkuan kekasihnya pun ada satu. Sepertinya tadi ia sedang membacanya.

"Tao-er..." panggil Kris lembut sembari menggoyangkan sedikit bahu namja cilik di depannya. Tao mudah dibangunkan membuat Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat mata kucing itu mengerjap bangun. "Tao-er, jika kau mau tidur, di kamar, ok?"

"Ugh~ Gege? Bukannya tadi Tao sedang belajar? Ah, Tao belum menyelesaikan materinya." nada Tao panik, tapi ekspresinya masih mengantuk. Dengan tidak fokus ia melihat buku dipangkuannya dengan dahi mengernyit. Nyawanya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah, Tao-er. Disambung besok, saja. Ini sudah malam dan kau lelah. Tubuhmu butuh istirahat. Sekarang kita ke kamar, ok?" bujuk Kris dan Tao menggeleng. "Tao-er tega melihat Gege dimarahi Baba dan Mama membiarkan Tao-er tidur larut?"

"Huft~ Baiklah..." Tao pasrah. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya sedih dan orang tuanya marah-marah.

"Baiklah. Nanti biar Gege minta maid yang membereskan ini. Sekarang kajja kita tidur." ajak Kris senang, dalam hati merasa menang.

Tao mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Kris dan disambut oleh Kris dengan senang hati. Sekarang Kris menggendong Tao ala koala. Tao memang sudah kelas 6, umurnya sudah menginjak 12 tahun, sudah cukup besar untuk diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil menurut umur. Tapi tubuh Tao itu mungil. Jadi Kris tak kesulitan menggendongnya seperti itu. Lagi pula Tao ringan. Kepala Tao terkulai lemas begitu saja di bahu Kris. Kris tahu kekasihnya ini sangat lelah, dari pagi hinggal malam mengemil buku.

Sesampainya di kamar Tao, Kris membaringkan Tao dan menyelimuti bayi Panda itu. Kris juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tao karena Tao tak mau melepas ujung bajunya.

"Kris-ge di sini, kan?" tanya Tao berbisik.

"Ya, aku di sini, PanTao-er. Tenang, saja." Tao agak merona mendengar panggilan itu, membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak akan meninggalkan Tao?" Tao bertanya lagi. Kris memeluk pinggang Panda-nya dengan erat.

"Ya." jawab Kris mantap.

"Ge?" panggil Tao.

"Ya?"

"Gege tidak meminta ciuman selamat malam? Tumben." celoteh Tao.

"Sudah tadi." jawab Kris ringan. Tao membelalak.

"Kapan?"

"Pokoknya sudah. Sekarang kau tidurlah." titah Kris seperti orang menyampaikan alibi.

"Kapan, Ge? Kok, Tao tidak tahu? Tao tidak merasa membalasnya. Ge!" protes Tao.

"Ssstt... Tao manis, _My Honey_... Tidurlah dengan nyenyak..." Kris mengelus surai hitam legam Tao pelan.

Tao diam. Bergeming. Perlahan rasa kantuk kembali datang. Dan dengkuran halus kembali terdengar di telinga Kris. Kris tersenyum menang. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang kekasihnya. Jika ia tidur di sana, bisa-bisa habis dia oleh kedua mertuanya. Ayolah, Tao masih kecil.

"Mimpikan aku, PanTao-er~" bisik Kris sebelum menutup pintu kamar Tao dan kembali menunggu kepulangan kedua mertuanya yang banyak pekerjaan itu dengan televisi menyala dan ditemani kopi hitam kesukaannya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Kenyataanya, setelah pindah ke kamar, Shi lanjut belajar lagi karna udh gak bsa tdr lagi. Tdr 1 jam di ruang tamu dg buku berserakan dimana-mana kn lumayan. Bisa tahan gak tdr selama 4 jam. Kkk~ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
